


Not Who They Think He Is (Rewright)

by ShadowLilly



Series: A Snake that wishes his life was less of a headache [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Reincarnation, Sane Tom Riddle (eventually), Selective Weasley Bashing, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLilly/pseuds/ShadowLilly
Summary: Harry was left on his (false) Aunt's door step after his parents were killed. Dumbledore just didn't take into account the fact his mother (like the rest of that family) wasn't exactly human, or the fact that she would wake up only minutes after Harry was taken from the house they made a home in (on his orders).Watch out Dumbledore, you got many very powerful beings after you after you tried to tear their family apart for his plans.Let's just hope they don't kill him right away with all the heart attacks they give him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/?, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Other(s) - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Snake that wishes his life was less of a headache [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704586
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Not Who They Think He Is (Rewright)

_Diagon Alley_

The full moon shown over the Alley, with not a single cloud in the sky to block it or the many bright stars in the dark sky. 

The Alley itself was nearly deserted, with only one or two wixen heading to The Leaky Cauldron to turn in for the night. Once all of the wixen were inside the tavern, a figure stumbled out of the shadows of one of the many side alleys. The figure was of an average height and their features were hidden by a dark cloak that was torn at the edges and had many soot smudges covering it.

The figure took a moment to regain their bearings and another to scope out the alley. Once their eyes landed on the giant building made of white marble, they straightened up and quickly made their way to the building. They were lucky, for the bank had not yet closed, you could tell by the armored goblins guarding the unlocked, and slightly opened, metal doors.

Once up the steps, the figure bowed deeply to the guards in a show of respect and greeted them with a formal greeting in Gobbledegook. The guards themselves were wary of the cloaked figure approaching their bank this late at night. Usually they were closed by now, but a meeting had run long and they had to stay open for another half hour till they closed. Their wariness turned to shock and confusion at the greeting. None of the wixen that passed through the bank's doors paid them any respect unless they worked there. Even then few knew the proper greetings, and it was near impossible for one to know the goblin language.

They looked at each other before bowing back and returned the greeting. The figure took a step forward, and when no move was made to stop or block them, they continued into the bank itself. They were once again lucky that a single teller was still in the lobby counting coins. They made their way to the teller and waited till they were acknowledged.

Steeljaw was counting the last of the Galleons on his booth when the bank doors creaked open and a cloaked figure made their way to his booth. He was impressed that they waited until he finesse counting and acknowledged them until they started talking. Most wixen would demand his attention as soon as they were in front of his booth. He knew they were no danger to the bank because they passed the guards and entered without an alarm sounding.

"How may I help you wixen?" He sneered. They may have been polite, but he still had a reputation to uphold like the rest of his kin when it came to the wixen.

"Greetings Master Goblin." Their accented voice was that of a young teen girl. The accent itself was a mix of Midwestern American and Russian. A foreigner then.

"Would be possible to conduct two Deep Inheritance tests?" Her words were halting, and sentence choppy, like English wasn't her first language.

He looked at the young witch for a moment before speaking, "that will be twenty Galleons each. Do you have the money?"

His answer was the hood of the damaged and dirty cloak bobbing up and down.

"Very well. Follow me." Steeljaw quickly put the Galleons he was counting in a small chest under the teller's booth and locked it before he lead the young girl deeper into the bank and into his office. 

Once inside, he sat down in his chair and motioned for the girl to do so too. Once she sat, one pale arm covered in cuts, dirt, and soot emerged from inside her cloak and pulled her hood down revealing a young pale face with sunken cheeks, pale green eyes with dark eyebags underneath, and short dull red hair that just passed her shoulders. Her face was just as covered in dirt and soot as her arm and cloak. It luckily did not have many scratches, but had a swollen lip and a bruised cheek.

She moved her cloak to reveal ruined pants, shoes, and a short sleeve shirt. But that's not what caught his attention. It was the bundle of cloth that was relatively clean, except where her dirty clothing and skin came in contact with. For in the bundle was a small dark haired babe that couldn't be older than two. 

The combined sight of the injured and dirtied girl and the sleeping babe made the goblin's blood boil. Children were sacred to his kind because less than 35 were born a year world wide, and that made them protective of the young of any magical species. 

While Steeljaw was quietly seething in anger about her appearance and the implications behind it, the young witch pulled a small pouch from her pocket and placed it on the desk in front of her. 

The sound of the coin filled pouch brought Steeljaw back to the present and he did a quick count of the coins before he did the Deep Inheritance tests. The whole time he kept an eye on the duo in front of him. The girl's eyes darted around the room, she looked ready to bolt or fight, and the babe was still sound asleep.

Once he finished counting the 40 coins, he put them in his desk and took two bottles, two scrolls, a cloth, and a knife out from his desk and placed them on top. 

"Alright miss…?"

She startled and looked at him with her brows furrowed. She opened her mouth before closing it. She stayed silent for a moment before slowly saying a name.

"Queen?" The word was hesitant and unsure, like she was questioning whether or not it was her name. 

That just made him worry even more about what had happened to the two before they came to Gringotts.

"Miss Queen, I am Steeljaw. You will need to add seven drops of your blood to one of the bottles to activate the potion. The same will needed to be added to the younglings bottle."

She nodded before placing the youngling in her lap, opening the bottle, cutting her left middle finger, and letting seven drops of blood fall into the potion. Once done, she cleaned the blade and carefully cut the forearm of the youngling and gathered the drops of blood on the blade. Once the drops of blood were in the other bottle, she cleaned the blade once again and used the cloth to put pressure on the younglings wound, completely ignoring her own wound.

After Steeljaw mixed the potions properly, he offered two small vials to Queen. She looked at them for a few moments before her eyes lit with understanding. She quickly gave the youngling his vial first before taking hers. The cuts healed over and the remaining blood disappeared.

"Now, who's test sham we do first?" Steeljaw inquired.

"His. Most important first." Her words were laced with tiredness. Not surprising since the eyebags looked to be the work of many days of sleepless nights. And now that her body was given a semi-safe place to be, it was trying to shut down and sleep.

"Very well." He nodded and poured the potion onto the parchment. They both waited for it to soak in and form words.

**_Known as_ ** **_:_ **

**Harry James Potter**

  
  


**_Birth Names(s)_ ** **_:_ **

**Clinsinneus Hadrian Jameson Basilisk Forest Celain de Starlonas-Darkareis-Ravensnightbolt / Clint Basilisk Ravenbolt**

  
  


**_Birth Date_ ** **_:_ **

**31 July _**

  
  


**_Core_ ** **_:_ **

**Grey**

  
  


**_Gender_ ** **_:_ **

**Male**

  
  


**_Parents_ ** **_:_ **

**_Father-_** **_ / James Fleamont Potter - (Deceased)**

 **_Mother-_ ** **_ / Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**

**_Other Family Members (Alive)_ ** **_:_ **

**_Godfather(s)-_ ** **_ / Sirius Orion Black - (Blood Adopted~Compromised)**

**_ / Remus John Lupin**

**_Aunt(s)-_ ** **Petunia Ivy Dursley**

**_ / _**

**_Uncle(s)-_ ** **Vermon David Dursley**

**_ / _**

**_ / _**

**_Cousin-_ ** **Dudley Vermon Dursley**

  
  


**_Magical Guardian_ ** **_:_ **

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - (Illegal)**

  
  


**_Titles_ ** **_:_ **

**_Heir of_ **

**_The Most Ancient and Noble Royal Houses of_ **

**Celain (Maternal)**

**Starlonas (Maternal)**

**Darkareis (Maternal)**

**Ravensnightbolt (Parental)**

**_The Most Ancient and Noble Houses of_ **

**Emrys (Magic)**

**Le Fay (Magic)**

**Peverell (Parental)**

**Slytherin (Magic and Conquest)**

**Gryffindor (Parental)**

**Ravenclaw (Magic)**

**Hufflepuff (Maternal)**

**Potter (Parental)**

**Black (Blood Adoption)**

**_~~The Most Ancient and Noble~~ House of_ **

**Gaunt (Conquest)**

  
  


**_Vaults_ ** **_:_ **

**Celain- 1, 2, 3**

**Starlonas- 4, 6, 8**

**Darkareis- 5, 7, 9**

**Ravensnightbolt- 10, 11**

**Emrys- 12**

**Le Fay- 13**

**Peverell- 103**

**Slytherin- 189, 201**

**Gryffindor- 190, 209**

**Ravenclaw- 195, 213**

**Hufflepuff- 199, 219**

**Potter- 305, 317, 546**

**Black- 314, 326, 536**

**_*Ask Goblins for total amount/list of items_ **

  
  


**_Property_ ** **_:_ **

**_Celain-_ **

**Westburn - (Unknown)**

**Celestial Graveyard - (Unknown)**

**Dark Stars Compound - (Unknown)**

**Castle of The Ancient Gods - (Unknown)**

**Etc.**

**_Starlonas-_ **

**Stars of The Sea Castle (Unknown)**

**_Darkareis-_ **

**Dark Sky Castle (Unknown)**

**_Ravensnightbolt-_ **

**Silver Knights's Smith (Westburn)**

**Ravens Home (Westburn)**

**_Eryms-_ **

**Dragon's Cove (Avalon)**

**½ of Avalon (Unknown)**

**_Peverell-_ **

**Peverell Mansion (Scotland)**

**Peverell Cottage (Scotland)**

**Death's Grave (Unknown)**

**_Slytherin-_ **

**¼ of Hogwarts (Scotland)**

**Slytherin Mansion (Ireland)**

**_Gryffindor-_ **

**¼ of Hogwarts**

**Godric's Hollow (England~All houses rented [sold] out)**

**_Ravenclaw-_ **

**¼ of Hogwarts**

**Claw's Peak (Scotland)**

**Hufflepuff-**

**¼ of Hogwarts**

**Hufflepuff Cottage (Wales)**

**_Potter-_ **

**Potter Manor (Wales)**

**Potter Cottage (England~Illegally confiscated by the MoM~Needs reconstruction)**

**Willow House (West Virginia~rented out)**

**The Burrow (Ottery St. Catchpole~Illegally rented out~Needs renovations)**

**Etc.**

**_Black-_ **

**Grimmauld Place (London)**

**Black Castle (France)**

**Black Estate (Demark)**

**Etc.**

**_Gaunt-_ **

**Gaunt Shack (Little Hangleton)**

**_*Ask Goblins for full list of properties_ **

  
  


**_Business Investments_ ** **_:_ **

**Borgin and Burkes- 20% (Black)**

**Daily Profit- 31% (15% Potter and 16% Black)**

**Flourish and Blotts- 7% (Potter)**

**Twilfitt and Tattings- 4% (Black)**

**Etc.**

**_*Ask Goblins for full list of Investments_ **

  
  


**_Abilities_ ** **_:_ **

**Aura/Mage Sight**

**Celain Powers/Magic**

**Death Elemental**

**Familiar Bond**

**Metamorphmagus**

**Natural Occlumency**

**Parseltounge**

**Parselmagic**

**Spirit Animal Bond**

  
  


**_Blocks/Potions/spells/others_ ** **_:_ **

**Aura/Mage Sight Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960)**

**Celain Powers/Magic Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960)**

**Core Block- 85% (Albus Dumbledore 1960)**

**Death Elemental Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960)**

**Familiar Bond Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960)**

**Family Bond Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960~Broke 10%)**

**I.Q. Block- 78% (Albus Dumbledore 1980)**

**Memory Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960)**

**Metamorphmagus Block- 97% (Albus Dumbledore 1980)**

**Natural Occlumency Block- 95% (Albus Dumbledore 1980)**

**Parselmagic- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960)**

**Parseltounge- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1980)**

**Soulmate Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960)**

**Spirit Animal Bond Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960)**

**Draught of Living Death- applied in 1960 (made by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Antidote applied in 1980 (made by Albus Dumbledore)**

**De-age potion(1 week old)- applied in 1980 (made by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Personality Changing Potion - applied in _ (made by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Glamor Spell(s)- 15 (Albus Dumbledore 1980)**

**Horcrux- 1.5625% of Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort**

**_Compulsions -_ **

**Trust Albus Dumbledore/the Light/The Weaslys**

**Hate the Dark/Lord Voldemort/Slytherins/Severus Snape**

**Submission to the Dursleys**

**A shame of abuse**

**(Albus Dumbledore 1980)**

**Sleep Spell- trigger to awaken: screams**

**_Others_ ** **_:_ **

**Marriage Contract (Illegal)-**

**Between Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasly**

**Signed by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasly, and Ginerva Weasly (signed with blood)**

**Blessed and Chosen by _**

**Guardian and Master of _**

By the time Queen finished reading, she had developed several twitches. She had also started to make a rumbling hiss, that should not have been coming from a human, once she reached the end. Her grip on the youngling tightened enough that they should have woken up, but not enough to bruise. The worrying part was that the youngling didn't.

Queen was quick to hand the test over to the goblin, who just as quickly read it. While released it was just a spell that had the youngling, _who was and wasn't Harry Potter_ , still sleeping, there was also the blood boiling fact that _Dumbledore kidnapped and created Harry Potter_ and that _Harry Potter never existed in the first place!_ The blanks where it shows something to be there, and all of the blocks made it all the more worrying.

" _Where_ did you say you acquired the youngling and how long have you had him with you?" Steeljaw asked carefully while slowly putting down the test, all the while looking at the redhead. It had been 2 days since Samhain and the attack on the Potters.

Burning eyes locked with his, the anger directed to the one that had done the blocks and not at the goblin.

"Woke in ruined house covered in ash and debris in dead of night. Left and walked towards pull. Pull lead to snakeling. Hours to snakeling, days to building of white marble and beings of war and money." She shifted in the chair so she was sitting cross legged. The youngling, _Harry? Clint? Let's go with Clint,_ was settled in the space her legs provided. 

"Snakeling on step of house. Bad aura around house, house trying to make Blood Wards connect to Snakeling. Made them connect to child inside. House I woke in get fake made of shadows." The cloak was taken off and put on the back of her chair.

Steeljaw raised an eyebrow, slowly piecing together the puzzle. 

He sent a messenger goblin to get Chief Ragnock. He had a feeling that he would be needed to not only help deal with the discoveries about the Potter Heir, but also the soon to be made ones about the redhead.

The remaining potion was poured on to the waiting parchment, and was handed over as soon as it was done forming words.

  
  


**_Known as_ ** **_:_ **

**Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**

  
  


**_Birth Name(s)_ ** **_:_ **

**Lunica de Leta Moonis Flame Micas Celain de Starlonas-Darkareis La Ravensnightbolt / Luna Moon Star**

  
  


**_Birth Date_ ** **_:_ **

**16 December _**

  
  


**_Core_ ** **_:_ **

**Dark**

  
  


**_Gender_ ** **_:_ **

**Currently Female (Fluid)**

  
  


**_Parents_ ** **_:_ **

**_Father-_** **_ / Solar Eclipse Dark - (Deceased)**

**Mark Harrison Evans - (Illegal Blood Adoption~Deceased)**

**_Mother-_ ** **_ / Solar Eclipse Star - (Deceased)**

**Angelonia Lace Evans nee Willson (Illegal Blood Adoption~Deceased)**

  
  


**_Other Family Members (Alive)_ ** **_:_ **

**_Husband-_ ** **_ / James Fleamont Potter**

 **_Son-_ ** **_ / Harry James Potter**

 **_Brother-_ ** **_ / _**

 **_Cousin(s)-_ ** **_ / _**

**_ / _**

**_Sister-_ ** **Petunia Ivy Dursley (Through Illegal Blood Adoption)**

 **_Brother In-law-_ ** **Vermon David Dursley (Through Illegal Blood Adoption)**

 **_Nephew-_ ** **Dudley Vermon Dursley (Through Illegal Blood Adoption)**

  
  


**_Titles_ ** **_:_ **

**_Queen of_ **

**The Celestial Gods and Goddesses**

**The Celestial People**

**The Darkness**

**The Moon**

**_Lady of_ **

**_The Most Ancient and Noble Royal Houses of_ **

**Celain**

**Starlonas**

**Darkareis**

**_The Most Ancient and Noble House of_ **

**Potter**

**_Consort of The Most Ancient and Noble Royal House of_ **

**Ravensnightbolt**

**_The Four Crowned Queen_ **

**_The First Being_ **

**_Goddess of Darkness_ **

  
  


**_Vaults_ ** **_:_ **

**Celain- 1, 2, 3**

**Starlonas- 4, 6, 8**

**Darkareis- 5, 7, 9**

**Ravensnightbolt- 10, 11**

**Potter- 305, 317, 546**

**_*Ask Goblins for total amount/list of items_ **

  
  


**_Property_ ** **_:_ **

**_Celain-_ **

**Westburn - (Unknown)**

**Celestial Graveyard - (Unknown)**

**Dark Stars Compound - (Unknown)**

**Castle of The Ancient Gods - (Unknown)**

**Etc.**

**_Starlonas-_ **

**Stars of The Sea Castle (Unknown)**

**_Darkareis-_ **

**Dark Sky Castle (Unknown)**

**_Ravensnightbolt-_ **

**Silver Knights's Smith (Westburn)**

**Ravens Home (Westburn)**

**_Potter-_ **

**Potter Manor (Wales)**

**Potter Cottage (England~Illegally confiscated by the MoM~Needs reconstruction)**

**Willow House (West Virginia~rented out)**

**The Burrow (St. ~Illegally rented out~Needs renovations)**

**Etc.**

**_*Ask Goblins for full list of properties_ **

  
  


**_Business Investments_ ** **_:_ **

**Daily Profit- 15% (Potter)**

**Flourish and Blotts- 7% (Potter)**

**_*Ask Goblins for full list of Investments_ **

  
  


**_Abilities_ ** **_:_ **

**Aura/Mage Sight**

**Celain Powers/Magic**

**Familiar Bond**

**Fire Elemental**

**Natural Occlumency**

**Shadow Elemental**

**Spirit Animal Bond**

  
  


**_Blocks/Potions/spells/others_ ** **_:_ **

**Aura/Mage Sight Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore** **1960** **)**

 **Celain Powers/Magic Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore** **1960~Broke 2%** **)**

 **Core Block- 95% (Albus Dumbledore** **1960** **)**

**Family Bond Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore~Broke 10%)**

**Fire Elemental Block- (Albus Dumbledore 1960~Broke 15%)**

**D.I.D Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960)**

**I.Q. Block- 50% (Albus Dumbledore** **1960** **)**

 **Marriage Bond Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore** **1960** **)**

 **Memory Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore** **1960 and 1981** **)**

 **Natural Occlumency Block- 50% (Albus Dumbledore** **1960** **)**

**Shadow Elemental Block- (Albus Dumbledore 1960~ Broke 30%)**

**Soulmate Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore 1960~Broke 10%)**

**Spirit Animal Bond Block- 100% (Albus Dumbledore** **1960** **)**

**De-age potion(1 month old) - applied in 1960 (made by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Personality Changing Potion - applied in _ (made by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Glamor Spell(s)- 45 (Albus Dumbledore 1960-1981~Broke 12)**

**_Compulsions-_ **

**Trust Albus Dumbledore/the Light/the Weaslys/the Order of Phoenix/**

**Hate the Dark/Lord Voldemort/Slytherins (Albus Dumbledore 1980)**

**James Flemont Potter (Albus Dumbledore 1960~Removed in 1975)**

**Hate Severus Snape (Albus Dumbledore 1975)**

**Suspect Remus Lupin as traitor (Albus Dumbledore 1980)**

  
  


As soon as Queen, now identified as Lunica or Luna, set the parchment down, Chief Ragnock entered the room. The door closed silently behind him. He was soon made aware of what was going on by both Steeljaw and Luna. 

"By all rights you should both be dead right now." Ragnock said once he finished reading both tests. He and Steeljaw both were more than a bit intimidated by the redhead's presence, she was both a Celain and the Queen of her people. It did not matter that her powers and memory were locked away, the Celains were both powerful and crazy. 

Luna snorted, "Takes more to kill us." 

Both Goblins knew that was true. They've heard stories from their ancestors about the Celains. The Most well known one was when Queen Aquaisica Starlonas and King Kinlionus Darkareis had a meeting with the Goblin King to sign peace and trade treaties. The only problem was that that was before the two families joined together to make the Celain family. Meaning that they were practical at war with each other.

The meeting ended with Aquaisica missing half of the flesh and muscle in her left upper arm (which had been fine the next time she visited), multiple claw wounds that should have killed her, and lost most of her gold and blue blood. Kinlionus almost lost an eye, got stabbed through the back and heart, and didn't notice the knife until after it was pulled out by one of the guards, half an hour later. Luckily none of the goblins got hurt and the treaties were signed.

They were near immortal for no one had figured out how to kill them, and the Celains were keeping their mouths shut on the matter.

She looked to the Chief, "Can get rid of? Have money, lots of it, so price is no problem."

He nodded, "We will begin with the least problematic Blocks before we move up. The only question is, who shall go first?"

"Start with Clint." She tilted her head after she spoke, a far off look in her eyes. "Freeze the accounts, there is a traitor amongst you. The one who's grip is like a hook. He helps the one with atrocious robes and twinkly eyes."

Her head Snapped back up and whipped to the door. The door that was previously closed yet was cracked open with footsteps running to the exit.

"GUARDS! CAPTURE THE TRAITOR GRIPHOOK!" Roared Ragnock.

Clint startled awake then, the trigger for the sleep spell woke him when Ragnock shouted. He immediately started crying. He may not truly be an almost 2 year old, but he was currently one both physically  _ and _ mentally.

Ragnock got a  _ look _ from Luna for making her son cry while she set to calm him. He winced before the doors were shoved open and two guards dragged in a struggling Griphook with two more following behind in case he escaped.

"Take him to the dungeons. We will interrogate him later." Ragnock sneered at the struggling form of Griphook.

Griphook immediately opened his mouth, but before any excuses could fall from his tounge, his eyes locked with glaring pale green. He paled and wisely shut his mouth before he could possibly anger the powerful being in front of him any more.

Once the door closed and none in the room could hear footsteps, Ragnock turned to Luna. "I apologize for letting this get as far as it did and I promise that the Traitor will thoroughly interrogated for any and all information he has. Steeljaw freeze all of their accounts until after the blocks have been removed and they are ready to go over them. Your Highness, if you would follow me, I shall take you to the Healers to remove the blocks."

Steeljaw nodded and got straight to work while the other three made their way to the medi-wing.


End file.
